Love at Second Sight
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Dawn finds Spike in the cemetery and something is wrong with him. She decides he needs help and brings him to Buffy. Spuffy, of course!
1. Prologue

I wasn't really going to put this in until Monday, but I decided to put it in now. This is a pretty weird idea that I had. I just decided to write it because I was bored. I wanted to see if it would work and I think it turned out alright. It might seem confusing at first, but I hope things get explained okay towards the end. It's not that long of a story either. Just something short that I thought of. Okay, I guess this would take place in the beginning of a different Season 6. This means that Buffy never died. She's also a much nicer Buffy. I hope you guys would like it. Reviews would be good to let me know how I'm doing. I'm always up for comments!

**Prologue**

Dawn was walking home from her friend's house one night. She took a short cut through the cemetery and knew that Buffy would yell at her for that later, but she was already late enough as it is. She was humming to herself, when she heard a loud growl and knew that it had to be a demon. She tried not to be afraid as she ran to where the sound was. What she saw was a huge, green demon standing over someone that was lying on the ground. Dawn hoped the demon wouldn't notice her as she moved closer to get a better look at the person that seemed to be unconscious. It was then that she recognized him. She would know that bleached head anywhere. The demon finally sensed her and moved his yellow eyes on her. Dawn was frozen in fear, until the demon then turned and ran in the other direction. She sighed in relief and then ran over to Spike's side. She kneeled down next to him and tried to shake him awake. "Spike, come on. You have to get up. You're not gonna let some demon beat you. You're stronger than that." She continued to shake him, when he finally moved. He let out a groan and Dawn sighed in relief again as Spike's eyes opened to stare right at her. He then sat up with a start and moved away from her. Dawn didn't understand what was wrong and why he was looking confused. He looked around at his surroundings for a few seconds and then rested his eyes back on her. "Spike, are you okay?" Dawn asked in a shaky voice and Spike raised his eyebrows at her question.

"Who's Spike?" He asked her and this time Dawn raised her eyebrows, but he wasn't finished with his questions. "Who are you?" He wondered and Dawn figured he hit his head or something.

"You don't know who you are? You don't even know who I am?" Spike shook his head.

"No, should I?" Dawn ran her fingers through her hair and then thought of something else.

"Do you know who Buffy is?" Spike looked like he was thinking it over and then shook his head again.

"No, is that actually a person's name?" He sounded amused and Dawn grew even more worried. It had to be serious if Spike didn't even know who her sister was.

"Okay, I think that demon seriously messed with your head or something. We need to get out of here." She said as she stood up and pulled him up also.

"Demon? Are you sure I'm the one with the messed up head?" Spike asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Just trust me, something isn't right. You can't just forget everything in one day. Your name is, Spike. I'm Dawn and we're friends. You're kinda like a big brother to me." Spike took in what she was saying.

"Is that why I feel protective of you and worry that you're out this late?" Dawn smiled at him.

"Yeah, that would be why." She stated.

"So, how old are you?" He asked her.

"I'm 15; I can handle being out this late. My sister on the other hand is gonna kill me, so we really have to go. She could probably help you." Dawn told him as she grabbed his hand and started to pull him toward her house.

"There are two of you? Should I be worried?" Spike said and Dawn had to laugh.

"I think you'll be fine. I'm positive you'll like Buffy." Spike nodded and again wondered who would name their child Buffy. He guessed he couldn't argue about that. His name wasn't so great either.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dawn walked through the front door to see that the lights were still on, which meant that Buffy was up. She pulled Spike into the kitchen and stopped when she noticed that Buffy was in there, drinking a cup of hot chocolate. She was already in her pajamas and she didn't look happy. "I hope you realize what time it is." She said and Dawn sighed as she pulled Spike further into the kitchen. He seemed really shy all of a sudden. She realized why that was as she caught the way he was looking at Buffy. Buffy got up and rinsed her cup out in the sink. She then turned back to them and frowned at the look Spike was giving her. "Why are you looking at me like that? I was just about to go to bed; of course I would look like crap. You don't have to stare." Dawn tried not to laugh and Spike still couldn't take his eyes off of her sister.

"Beautiful," he whispered and both girls raised their eyebrows at him. He then noticed the looks and shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." He said as he tried to look away, but found it hard to take his eyes off of the vision in front of him. Buffy was confused as she looked at Spike and then Dawn.

"Okay, what's with him?" She asked her sister and Dawn took a deep breath.

"It's a long story." She told her.

"I lost my memory." Spike stated and they both looked at him.

"Apparently not that long." Dawn replied and Buffy was even more confused.

"You lost your memory? How did that happen?" Spike shrugged and Dawn decided to speak for him.

"I found him unconscious in the cemetery. There was this big guy over him and I guess he must have hit his head pretty hard." Buffy took in what Dawn said and knew there had to be more to it then that.

"Well, I'm sure it's only temporary. You could stay here until it passes. Why don't you wait for me upstairs?" Buffy asked Spike and he nodded as he walked away. Buffy waited until he was far enough away to speak to Dawn. "What really happened?" She wondered.

"He was attacked by a demon. I didn't see much, just this really creepy demon over his body. I figured I shouldn't say that in front of Spike. I wouldn't wanna freak him out. He doesn't know about demons. It probably won't be easy telling him that he technically is one." Buffy sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"That won't be a fun conversation. He has to know the truth though. There's no telling how long this would last. We need to find out more about that demon." Dawn nodded.

"So, lots of researching tomorrow?" She said and Buffy agreed.

"Yeah, lots of fun." She stated sarcastically as she looked at her younger sister and saw the worried expression on her face. Buffy ran her fingers through Dawn's hair like she always used to do whenever the younger girl was upset. "He'll be okay, Dawny. We'll figure this out. Right now, you need to get to bed. We'll talk more tomorrow." Dawn nodded and knew that she would probably get a lecture tomorrow about coming home late. She then turned and went upstairs. Buffy waited a few minutes and then went upstairs also. She found Spike about to go into the bathroom and suddenly panicked as she grabbed his arm to pull him away. "You don't wanna go in there. It's not working right now. If you flush the toilet, there's no telling what could happen. It won't be pretty." Buffy thought of the quickest thing she could. She didn't think Spike was ready to see that he didn't have a reflection. Spike only smiled at the gorgeous blonde.

"I only wanted to see if I have a bump on my head from when I fell." Buffy nodded as she pulled him into her room and closed the door.

"I can check that for you." She told him as she then pulled him down on her bed. She sat down next to him and ran her fingers through his hair. Spike closed his eyes at the feel of her touching him. She then shook her head and pulled her hands away. "Nope, looks good to me. That hard head of yours doesn't bruise easily." She told him with a smile and he returned it. She was incredibly beautiful when she smiled. Buffy got lost in his eyes for a moment and then stood up quickly. "Okay, sleeping arrangements. I guess you could stay in here. I'll sleep in my mom's room." She told him and he didn't feel right about taking her room.

"Where's your mother?" He asked and Buffy felt tears in her eyes, but she quickly shook them away.

"She's not around anymore." Was all she said and Spike felt bad for asking.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and she gave him a small smile.

"It's not your fault. You should probably get some sleep. I'll tell you more about your life tomorrow." She explained and knew that she would have to tell him everything, but that could wait. Spike nodded and watched as she fixed up the bed for him. She seemed nervous and he didn't understand why. "There, hope it's good enough for you." She told him when she finished and he gave her another smile.

"It's perfect, thank you." Buffy nodded and wasn't really used to him being so polite, but she liked it. She then thought of something else that she forgot to do. She grabbed a blanket out of the closet and placed it over the window to keep the sun out in the morning. She turned back to Spike to catch him staring at her, with a puzzled expression on his face. She gave him a smile.

"You hate the sun." She stated and he raised his eyebrows at her. "I mean, you're not much of a morning person. You get all grouchy when the sun wakes you up in the morning, so I figured I would make it better for you." She explained and hoped that he believed her.

"Thanks for that." He replied and she sighed in relief. She then caught the look on his face before he turned away from her.

"It's scary, isn't it?" She asked abruptly and he looked back at her, not sure what she was talking about. "Suddenly waking up one day and not knowing who you are, or who anyone around you is? It must be scary." She explained.

"Yeah, I just wish I could remember." Buffy nodded again and took his hand in hers. She gave it a squeeze to comfort him.

"Everything's going to be okay. All you have to do is trust me." Spike smiled at her.

"I trust you." That was all he said and Buffy gave him one more smile of her own. She then left the room and closed the door behind her. Buffy would have a lot to explain later. She just hoped it would go well.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Buffy was in the kitchen making breakfast the next morning. Spike walked in and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Buffy gave him a smile. "Morning, you sleep well?" She asked him and he nodded as he sat down at the counter.

"Yeah, I still feel guilty about taking your bed." Buffy waved her hand in the air.

"Don't worry about it. It's better than you sleeping on the couch." Spike agreed as Buffy put some eggs and bacon on a plate. She placed the plate in front of him. She figured she would have to get him some blood, but that could wait until after she explained to him about being a vampire. He gave her another smile and was about to take a bite out of the eggs, when Dawn came into the kitchen and stopped him.

"You don't wanna eat that, trust me." She explained. "Buffy isn't the best cook in the world." Buffy glared at her sister.

"I happen to be getting better." She said as she grabbed the fork with the little bit of egg on it and placed it in Dawn's mouth. Dawn was surprised and then started to chew the egg.

"Okay, this isn't bad." Buffy nodded and Spike smiled at the two girls.

"You can have it." Spike said to Dawn. "I'm oddly not that hungry." Buffy and Dawn both exchanged looks and Spike wondered about that, but he didn't say anything. They then heard a car horn coming from outside.

"Xander's here to take you to school." Buffy said and Dawn nodded as she gave her sister a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." She then gave Spike a hug and ran out of the house. They both just sat there in silence after she was gone, until Spike spoke up.

"So, is Xander your boyfriend?" Buffy laughed a little at his question.

"No, he's just a good friend." Spike felt relieved by that.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Buffy shook her head.

"Not right now. I've just been focusing on other things and taking care of Dawn. I can never find time to have a boyfriend. Besides, he would probably just end up leaving town anyway." Spike didn't know what she was talking about, but figured it was a sensitive subject for her. Buffy then grew serious as she looked at him. "We need to talk. There's a lot you need to know." Spike nodded and waited for what she had to say.

* * *

He never would have expected any of that. They were sitting in silence after Buffy's explanation. The silence was soon becoming too much for her. "Spike, say something." She said and he looked up at her.

"I'm...I'm not even human?" Buffy could see the hurt and confusion on his face.

"No, but sometimes you seem like you are. You eat normal food and everything. I'm sorry; I just thought that you should know the truth." She stated and Spike nodded.

"I'm glad you told me. I just don't understand any of it. I tried to kill you. How can you even be nice to me?" Spike felt tears in his eyes and tried not to show them to her. She moved closer to him and took his hand in hers.

"That was a long time ago. We tried to kill each other, but things are different now. You've tried so hard to be a better person, Spike." Spike took in what she was saying and something still didn't seem right to him.

"Why?" Buffy didn't know what he meant and he decided to clarify for her. "Why would I try to be a better person? I don't know anything about vampires, but I'm pretty sure that they're monsters. What makes me so different?" Buffy took a deep breath before she answered him.

"You changed because of me." This time he didn't know what she was talking about. "You developed feelings for me and wanted to be a better person because of that. You've been helping me ever since." She explained to him.

"So, I changed for a good reason then. I can tell you're something special, Buffy. I know that even without all of my memories. I'm really glad we're on the same side." Buffy smiled at him as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, so am I. I like having you around, Spike. Even if I don't seem like it all the time. I know I can be a total bitch sometimes, but it doesn't mean I don't want you here." Spike was shocked by what she said.

"I could never picture you as a bitch." Buffy laughed at that as she shook her head.

"Oh, sweetie. You have much to learn. Come on, I think it's about time you saw what vampires can do." She said as she pulled him up and into the basement for some sparring.

"How come you don't go to school?" Spike asked suddenly when they got down there.

"I dropped out after my mom died. I had to take care of Dawn. There was also this God that was after her and I had to make that my main priority. I'm hoping to go back soon." She told him.

"Why would a God be after Dawn?" Spike was curious to learn more and Buffy left a lot of things out. She took a deep breath.

"It's a long story. Let's just say that she wanted to use Dawn to open a portal that would bring hell upon earth. Not something I wanted to happen." Spike was surprised by what she was saying.

"How did you deal with that?" He wondered.

"It was one hell of a battle." She said and then grew serious as she continued. "I may have stopped Glory, but I wasn't the one that saved the world. You were." She told him and Spike was stunned again. He didn't say anything as Buffy walked closer to him. "You got to Dawn in time and you stopped that crazy, demon guy from bleeding her. You saved all of us. I just wish you could remember how grateful I was. That's when everything changed for me. I decided to let you into my world. You officially became one of us." She told him with a smile and he smiled back at her. They stared at each other for a few seconds, when Buffy then backed away. "Alright, enough with the mushy stuff. Let's get down to business. Vampires are strong, almost as strong as a Slayer. I want you to show me what you've got. Don't hold anything back, I can take it." Spike nodded and got into a fighting stance. The best way he could. He really hoped he knew what he was doing.


	4. Chapter 3

I did say that this was a different Season 6, which means that Buffy never died. I changed things and made it so Spike saved Dawn, which would also cause Buffy to be nicer to him. There will be no abusive sex or anything like that. That was what ruined the 6th Season for me. Sorry, there's not much of a fight scene. I really suck at those. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys like it so far!

**Chapter 3**

Buffy crashed into the wall and Spike had an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked as he helped her up.

"Nothing I can't handle." She said as she rubbed her back."That was good. I did tell you not to hold back." He gave her a smile and she then wondered about something. "Wait, your chip didn't work. I can't believe I forgot about that. Did you feel any pain when you hit me?" She wondered.

"No, was I supposed to?" He replied and Buffy nodded.

"You're supposed to feel pain whenever you hurt someone. We talked about this." Spike nodded also when he realized what she was referring to.

"Right, the chip the government shoved in my brain. I guess it stopped working." Buffy ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay, this is fine. It's not a problem. That demon must have done something to it when he sucked the memories out of your head." She explained and Spike gave her a nervous look.

"Does this mean you won't trust me now?" He said and Buffy could see the fear on his face.

"Of course not. The chip isn't what made me trust you, Spike. I know you won't hurt anyone." She told him and he gave her another smile. "I think that's enough training for right now. You wanna go patrolling with me tonight? I may need your help to find the demon." Spike nodded again.

"I would like that. I just wish I could remember more about the demon. I might be able to help you better if I could." He stated and Buffy placed her hand on his arm.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure something will come back to you. I just want to help get your memories back. I actually miss my cocky Spike. Not that you're my Spike or anything, but you get it." She claimed and Spike smiled again.

"I wouldn't mind being called yours. I have a feeling I belong to you anyway." Buffy blushed a little at his comment.

"We should probably head back upstairs now." She said and Spike agreed as he followed her out of the basement.

* * *

Buffy was sitting in her mother's room and thinking about things, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She said and Spike then opened the door and walked into the room. He looked a little uncomfortable and she gave him a smile. "You can come in further." He smiled at her also and walked over to the bed.

"I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable back there. I guess I have a habit of saying what I feel." He told her and Buffy patted the spot next to her on the bed.

"Sit down, Spike. We need to talk." Spike nodded and sat down next to her. "You didn't make me uncomfortable. You're allowed to express what you feel. I'm the one that usually has a hard time with it." She took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Before you lost your memory, I was actually planning on telling you that I have feelings for you. I don't think it's love yet, but I know it can be. I just figured that since you lost your memory, it wouldn't be a good idea to tell you that. I figured that you might not love me anymore since you don't even know me, but it's obvious that you still do. So, I thought it couldn't hurt to tell you." Buffy looked up at him when she finished and was surprised by the look she saw on his face. He then moved closer to her and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. She hesitated a little before she started to kiss him back. He brought his hand up to caress her face as he continued to kiss her. He pulled away after a few more seconds and rested his head on hers.

"I love you. I knew that the first time I saw you. Well, I guess it was the second time." He said with a smile and Buffy smiled back at him.

"For once, I really don't mind hearing that. It's kinda nice actually." She replied as Spike kissed her again.

* * *

Buffy and Spike walked downstairs together and found Dawn in the kitchen. She looked up at them and noticed that they were holding hands. She then had a huge smile on her face. "Are you guys together now?" She asked them.

"Yeah, we decided to give it a try." Buffy said and Dawn squealed as she hugged her sister and then Spike.

"This is so cool! I always knew you guys should get together. I can't believe it took amnesia for you to see that." She stated and Spike smiled at the excited girl.

"You know how stubborn your sister can be, nibblet." They were both shocked by Spike's use of Dawn's nickname, including Spike.

"You remember that?" Buffy asked him and Spike turned his gaze on her.

"I don't know, it just came to me." He explained and Buffy then had a smile on her face.

"This is good, maybe your memories will just keep coming back on their own." Dawn nodded and then smiled again when she saw how close her sister was to Spike.

"I'm so happy for you guys. Spike would be a lot better for you than Angel." Dawn said and knew she probably shouldn't have brought up Buffy's ex in front of Spike.

"Who's Angel?" Spike wondered.

"He's no one." Buffy stated as she gave Dawn a look. Dawn only shrugged and went upstairs. It wasn't like he remembered him anyway. Buffy shook her head when her sister was gone and turned back to Spike. "So, do you remember anything else?" Spike thought about it and then grabbed her hand.

"I know that your favorite fragrance is vanilla." He told her.

"You can smell vanilla on me." She said and Spike shrugged.

"Well, it's something anyway." He replied and Buffy kissed him on the lips. She pulled away after a few seconds.

"Let's go to my room and see if you remember anything else." Spike nodded as he let Buffy pull him up the stairs and into her room.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"We were engaged?" Spike said as he held the skull ring that Buffy gave to him.

"It was a spell gone awry basically. I just never gave you the ring back. It's a crappy ring, but I realized that I couldn't part with it. You never asked for it back anyway." She explained and Spike put the ring down as he looked at her.

"I should have given you a nicer one than that." He said and Buffy smiled at him.

"It was kinda sudden. You never would have proposed to me if it wasn't for that spell." Spike nodded as he took a deep breath.

"I wish I could remember it." Buffy shook her head and sat down on the bed.

"It's not something you would want to remember. You were pretty repulsed with it at the time." Spike was surprised as he sat down next to her.

"Why would being engaged to you repulse me?" He asked in confusion and Buffy thought of what to say.

"You pretty much hated me then." Spike took her hand in his.

"I don't think I ever did. I can't imagine ever feeling anything but love for you. I'll continue to think that, even when I get my memories back." Buffy smiled at him.

"I know you will." She said as she gave him a kiss.

* * *

Buffy and Spike walked downstairs later that night to see that Xander and Willow were in the kitchen. Tara was away visiting her family and Anya was busy at the shop. Giles was in England, they were expecting him back soon. Buffy gave both of her friends a smile. "Hey, guys. Is everything okay?" She asked and Willow nodded. 

"Yeah, we just felt like stopping by. We were hoping for a movie night, it's been a while since we've done that." She said and Buffy smiled again.

"That sounds like a good idea." She then looked at Spike and pulled him over to them. "Spike, these are my friends Willow and Xander." She told him and he only nodded. He seemed to be shy in front of them, which was a weird thing for Spike. Xander walked closer to Spike.

"So, he really doesn't remember anything?" He asked and Buffy shook her head.

"No, he's still pretty much drawing a blank." Xander smiled at that.

"That's a shame. I guess now would be a good time to bring up that 50 bucks you owe me." Spike raised his eyebrows and reached into his pocket to see if he had any money, when Buffy stopped him.

"You don't owe him anything, Spike." She said as she glared at Xander and Willow smacked Xander on the head as she pulled him away.

"What? I was only kidding." He said and Buffy rolled her eyes as she turned back to Spike.

"It's no secret that you and Xander don't really get along that well." She told him.

"Why?" Spike wondered and Buffy shrugged.

"It's the whole vampire thing. Xander's friend was killed by a vampire years ago and it's still hard for him. He may be a little better towards you since you saved the world and all, but I don't think you'll ever really be friends. He also used to have a crush on me and can be kinda overprotective. It was a mess with Angel." Buffy then regretted the fact that Angel was brought up again.

"Was he a vampire, too?" Spike asked and Buffy figured there was no use denying the truth.

"Yeah, we dated for a few years and then he decided to leave town. He wanted me to have a normal life. He didn't realize that I would never have that." Spike took in what she was saying.

"Did I know him?" He wondered and Buffy nodded.

"You guys don't really get along either and we'll just leave it at that. Angel's in the past and I would like to worry about you right now. I have to find that demon." Spike shook his head.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Buffy smiled and grasped his hand in hers.

"I can handle myself, Spike. It comes with the whole Slayer package. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Spike was touched at the concern she had for him. "I think I can find him with the description Dawn gave me." She said and Spike gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"I'll be going with you. It might be good to see you in action. Might bring back some memories." He told her and she nodded.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, I wanna spend some time with my friends. Come on, we're watching movies." She said as she pulled Spike into the living room to join Willow and Xander.

* * *

"Come on, Xander. My whole life is filled with bloodshed. I would like to watch something nicer for a change." Buffy was saying after they spent a few minutes arguing about what movie to see. 

"I'm with Buffy." Willow said and Buffy gave her a grateful smile. Xander rolled his eyes.

"I refuse to let you guys talk me into watching a chick flick. Come on, man. Back me up in this." Xander said to Spike and he only shrugged.

"I'll watch whatever Buffy wants." He replied and Buffy smiled at him now as Xander rolled his eyes again.

"Can you say whipped?" Xander stated and Buffy smacked him on the arm. "Come on you guys. _Blade _is a very educational film." He explained and the girls rolled their eyes this time.

"Something without vampires, please? We would prefer to see _The Notebook_." Buffy said and Willow agreed.

"That is a major chick flick. So I hear." Xander replied and Spike smiled at the group. He decided to stay out of the conversation, but it was nice to get to know Buffy's friends. Dawn came downstairs after witnessing most of their arguments and couldn't take it anymore. She went to grab a DVD from the collection and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. They all stopped to look at her.

"You guys are pathetic. And you think I'm the kid." She said as she held up the DVD that was in her hand. "Why don't you watch _The Princess Bride_? There's something for everyone in that movie." Buffy and Xander looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine, I'll settle for that." Xander said and Buffy smiled.

"Thanks, Dawn. You wanna watch with us?" Dawn shook her head.

"As much as I would love to, I have homework to do. I just wouldn't have been able to get a lot done with all the screaming." She said as she put the DVD in for them. "Enjoy your snuggle fest." She told them with a wink and then went back upstairs. Willow and Xander were sitting on the couch when the movie started. Buffy and Spike were sitting together on the floor. She rested her head on his shoulder and he smiled as he put his arm around her. They all fell asleep a few minutes into the movie.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Buffy and Spike were out patrolling again a few nights later, with still no luck of finding the demon. "This night is dead. More dead than usual. There's no sign of the demon or any demon for that matter. What, did they all just decide to take a vacation or something? Shouldn't I have gotten the memo?" Spike smiled at Buffy and she turned to look at him. "What? Is my misery amusing to you?" Spike laughed and shook his head.

"No, you're just cute." He told her and Buffy smiled this time.

"Good answer." She replied as they continued their walk in the cemetery.

* * *

"This is pointless. There's nothing out here tonight." Buffy said after they patrolled for a few more hours. She leaned against a mausoleum and rubbed her eyes. Spike went to her side and decided to rub her shoulders. Buffy moaned and closed her eyes. "Yeah, keep doing that." She said and Spike smiled as he continued to give her a massage. 

"You're really tense." He told her and she nodded as her eyes remained closed.

"Tell me something I don't know." She said as she moved off of the mausoleum and Spike then stopped rubbing her shoulders to wrap his arms around her waist. She leaned into him and let out a sigh. "This feels good." She said and Spike held her tighter.

"What feels good?" He wondered and Buffy then opened her eyes to look at him.

"Being with you feels good." Spike kissed her neck and Buffy turned in his arms to plant a kiss on his lips. She was about to pull away, but Spike held her closer and kissed her more passionately. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she reciprocated. He then pulled away to let her breathe and rested his head on hers. "If I wasn't so stubborn, I would have done this years ago." She whispered and Spike gave her a soft smile as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She looked into his eyes and couldn't take it anymore. "Screw this, nothing's happening tonight." She stated as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the mausoleum. "We're going home. I'm seriously going to lose it if I have to stay out here one more second." Buffy said and Spike did nothing to stop her as he let her lead him out of the cemetery.

* * *

They almost made it home, when a demon came out of nowhere and knocked Buffy to the ground. The demon then turned to Spike. He managed to get a few hits in, until he was also knocked to the ground. Buffy looked at Spike and then the demon. "I think we found our guy." She said as she recognized the demon from the little description that Dawn gave her. She got up and started to throw punches and kicks at the demon. Spike got up after her and just watched as Buffy pummeled the demon. Something about the way she fought was definitely familiar to him. She looked amazing when she was fighting. Spike stood in awe as he watched her and figured that she didn't need any help. That was until the demon grabbed her by the neck and picked her up. Spike then snuck up behind the demon and kicked him as hard as he could. The demon growled as he dropped Buffy and then turned his attention on Spike. He looked into the demon's glowing eyes and a memory suddenly came to him. 

_Flashback_

_Spike was drinking at Willy's and minding his own business, when he felt a familiar presence sit down next to him. A presence that he hasn't felt in a long time. He rolled his eyes at the brunette that decided to grace him with her company. "What are you doing here, Kali? I figured you would be off wreaking havoc in Prague or somewhere else just as boring." He said as he took another drink of his bourbon. _

"_I decided to pay the Hellmouth a visit. See what's so special about this place. I heard that you were here, thought I would see if the rumors were true." She explained and Spike looked at her._

"_What rumors would that be, love?" He wondered._

"_I heard about what happened with you and Drusilla. That you actually work with the Slayer now. I have to say, William. I never would have seen that coming." Spike rolled his eyes again and finished his bourbon._

"_Life's full of surprises. Dru is history, pet. It's best if you leave town, too. You wouldn't want to cross paths with the Slayer." Kali laughed at that._

"_What's the Slayer gonna do to me? I'm not a demon." She said and Spike couldn't believe how dense she was._

"_No, but you're not exactly human either." Spike replied as he got up and walked out of the bar. Kali followed after him. She grabbed his arm when they got outside and pushed him against a wall. "What are you doing?" He asked her and she moved closer to him._

"_I'm giving you what you want. Come on, Spike. We had some great times in the past. Now that Drusilla's out of the way, we can have some real fun." Spike shook his head and pushed her away from him._

"_That's never going to happen. That was a long time ago, Kali. I'm not exactly the same vampire I was." Kali moved away and glared at him. She saw something in his eyes that she couldn't quite believe._

"_You're in love with the Slayer? Is that it?" Spike moved closer to her this time._

"_Even if I wasn't, I would never touch you. You don't really do anything for me." Kali laughed as she crossed her arms over her chest._

"_And the Slayer does? She kills your kind. You're a disgrace to the demon world." Spike rolled his eyes for the millionth time._

"_I've heard it all before. You can feel free to leave now." Spike said as he walked away from her and Kali grew angry. She raised her hand and blasted him with her power. Spike crashed into the wall and fell to the ground. He was stunned as he looked at her. "What the hell did you do to me?" He stated and realized that he couldn't move. Kali walked over to him and kneeled down, so she could look at him closer._

"_No one rejects me, Spike. I always get what I want. I've always wanted you, even after all these years." She said in a seductive tone as she ran her fingers down his chest and he could do nothing to stop her. "I will have you, but it looks like a certain Slayer is in my way now. No problem, I'll just have to get rid of her." Spike tried to lunge at her, but he still couldn't move._

"_You won't be touching her." He spat and Kali only smiled._

"_We'll see about that. I think I have a better idea though. Soon, you won't even know that she ever existed." She then touched his face and Spike couldn't do anything except stare into her eyes that were starting to glow. He saw a bright light and then, everything went black._

_End Flashback_

Spike was knocked to the ground by the demon and he was about to attack him, when Buffy jumped the demon from behind. She grabbed his head and twisted with all her strength. She felt his neck crack as he fell to the ground dead. Buffy sighed in relief and then helped Spike up. She saw the confused expression on his face and wondered what put it there. "You okay?" She asked him and he then looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. He only nodded and Buffy looked back at the demon to make sure he was really dead. She assumed he was when he didn't move and she looked back at Spike. "Well, I killed the demon. Did you get your memories back?" She asked and Spike shook his head. Buffy then had a frown on her face. "How is that possible? I figured that killing the demon would have done it. What else is there?" She wondered and Spike finally spoke.

"It wasn't the demon. He didn't make me forget." He said in a soft voice.

"Then what did?" She wondered and Spike then grabbed her hand.

"We have to talk. I think I remember what happened." Buffy raised her eyebrows and waited for his explanation.


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, I'll say this again. This is pretty much an AU of Season 6, which means that things are supposed to be different. I know Buffy would never normally treat Spike so nice, but she never died here. He saved Dawn and the world, so of course she would probably be nicer to him after that. I happen to like a nicer Buffy and I really wanted to make her like that. I understand that it may seem a little out of character, but that was kinda the idea. It's not really meant to be in character. If it was then we would be dealing with bitchy Buffy and a lot of brutal sex, which I didn't like. Thanks for the reviews. I do appreciate the comments. Also, Kali is a character that I made up. She wasn't on the show or anything, just wanted to make that clear. I also forgot to mention that Xander and Willow aren't together. She's still with Tara and he's still with Anya. I just couldn't really fit either of them in this. I don't really see the two of them as anything but friends. Okay, hope that cleared things up a bit. We're almost to the end of the story. I did say it was a short one. Don't hate me too much with this chapter. Just know that I'm all about happy endings!

**Chapter 6**

"Her name is Kali. She's a powerful witch that I was involved with a long time ago. Me and Drusilla were both involved with her actually." Spike was saying after they both got back to the house. Buffy held her hand in the air.

"Okay, I get it. I don't need to know the details. So, you suddenly remember her?" Spike nodded.

"It's like everything from my past came back to me. I can remember all the horrible things that I did, all the lives I took. I remember Darla and Angelus. What I still can't seem to remember is everything that happened with you. It's like my life when I came to Sunnydale is still a blank. She doesn't want me to remember it." He stated as he looked at Buffy. "She wanted me to forget you. I don't think she meant to take all of my memories away though." Buffy still couldn't understand it.

"Why would she want to erase me from your memory?" She asked and Spike took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"Kali has this obsession with me. She always tried to get me alone in the past, but I was too devoted to Drusilla at the time. I would never do anything with her unless Dru was there. I don't think she liked to share me. It looks like that obsession never went away. She thinks you're in the way now, Buffy. I know Kali. She won't stop until she gets what she wants. I couldn't bear the thought of her doing anything to you." He explained and Buffy grasped his hand in hers.

"I'll be okay, Spike. I can take care of her if she decides to come after me." Spike shook his head.

"This is my fault. I should be the one to deal with her. I don't want you anywhere near her." Spike noticed that Buffy was about to say something else and he pressed his finger to her lips. "She's my problem, Buffy. I need you to stay out of it." He removed his finger after a few seconds and Buffy sighed.

"Alright, but I don't like it." She said with a pout and Spike smiled as he kissed her on the lips.

"That's my girl." He replied and she returned his smile.

* * *

Spike woke up in the middle of the night and looked to find Buffy still asleep next to him. He smiled as he kissed her on the forehead, being careful not to wake her. He got up slowly and put his clothes on. He moved to the door and took one more look at her. He then left the room and headed out of the house. He had a witch to find.

* * *

Buffy opened her eyes when she knew Spike was gone. She quickly left her bed and got dressed. She could take a guess at where he was going. She may have agreed to stay out of it, but she was the Slayer. She couldn't let Spike handle it by himself. They were in this together. She went to Dawn's room first to see that she was sound asleep. She smiled and figured that her sister would be okay by herself. She then ran downstairs and grabbed her jacket as she walked out of the house.

* * *

Spike looked everywhere for Kali. He wasn't sure where she would be staying, but he decided to look around the Bronze and anywhere else where she might be. He was searching outside Willy's where he remembered first seeing her, but she was nowhere to be found. He was about to give up, when he heard the familiar voice behind him. "Looking for me, gorgeous." Spike turned at Kali's voice to find her standing there in a tight, leather outfit. He couldn't deny that she was very beautiful, but she was nothing compared to Buffy. Spike took a breath and hoped he knew what he was doing. He then put a smirk on his face and walked over to her. 

"I was hoping I would find you. We never did finish our conversation." He told her.

"No, I don't suppose we did. I was about to have some fun and you just ran off. I missed you, William. Where have you been hiding since our little conversation?" She said as she ran her hands down his arms.

"I've been around." Was all he said and Kali then had a grimace on her face.

"With the Slayer?" She wondered and Spike tried to look confused.

"Who's the Slayer? I didn't think there was one around here." He said and hoped she bought it. She looked into his eyes and then smiled.

"So, I guess my little spell worked. You really don't know who she is?" Spike shrugged.

"No, should I?" Kali smiled again as she touched his cheek.

"She's no one important. We're together now and that's all that matters." Kali whispered as she pressed her lips to his and kissed him, with all the passion she felt for him. Spike kissed her back for a few seconds and then pulled away.

"Why don't we finish this somewhere else?" He told her and she looked into his eyes. She then stepped away from him. He wondered what caused the look on her face, but he didn't have to wonder for long.

"Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? I can sense her all over you." Spike should have known she would see through that. He just shrugged again.

"I can't get anything by you, love. You made me forget everything, but I would never forget about her. I would never want you, Kali. You never meant anything to me. I guess you did that spell for nothing." Kali's eyes started to glow again and she felt another presence close by. She smiled when she realized who it was. She then raised her hand and shot a fireball toward the trashcans in the alley. Buffy came out from hiding when they caught on fire and noticed that she had flames on her jacket also. She took it off and threw it on the ground as she stepped on it. She then looked up at them.

"Guess you caught me." She said and Kali wasn't amused, while Spike was worried for Buffy. He should have known she wouldn't stay away.

"You shouldn't be here, Slayer. You've already taken everything from me." Kali spat and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"God, do you have to be so dramatic? He doesn't want you, deal with it." Kali became even angrier. She wouldn't let this girl take Spike from her. She would get rid of her once and for all. She raised her hand again and a dagger appeared this time. Buffy realized that she couldn't move and she looked to see that Spike was struggling to move also. Her eyes grew big when Kali raised the dagger. She then threw it toward Buffy. It was too fast and the dagger impaled itself into Buffy's abdomen. She yelled and looked down at the blade that was now sticking out of her stomach. She had tears in her eyes from the pain as she looked back up at the smile on Kali's face and then fell to the ground.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"No!" Spike yelled as he ran to Buffy's side, finally being able to move. She was still conscious when he pulled the dagger out of her stomach. He then ripped his shirt to place on her wound to try and stop the blood. He began to panic when he felt that her pulse was getting weak. He turned back to Kali, with pure hatred in his eyes. He got up and moved over to her. He grabbed her neck and pulled her over to Buffy's body. He then let her go and moved back to Buffy's side. "Heal her." He stated in a harsh voice. "I know you can do it." Kali then started to feel guilty when she saw the look on Spike's face. It was a feeling she wasn't used to. She looked into his eyes and saw how much he really loved the Slayer. Not even making him forget about her could have changed that. Kali now knew that he would never be hers. She shook her head as she looked away from him.

"I can't." She whispered and Spike wouldn't accept her answer.

"You've done it before. I swear to you, Kali. If she dies, I will kill you." He said in a surprisingly calm voice and Kali took a deep breath.

"I haven't healed in over 50 years. I don't even know if I can anymore." She explained and Spike looked at Buffy to notice that her eyes were starting to close. He couldn't lose her. That just wasn't an option. He turned teary eyes on Kali.

"You have to try. I can't live without her." He whispered and didn't even care that he was being weak in front of the witch. Nothing mattered without Buffy. Kali took another deep breath and looked at the Slayer. She then held her hands over the girl's wound and closed her eyes. A white light came out of her hands and started to make Buffy glow. Spike noticed the wound start to heal, until the light faded and Kali opened her eyes. She was surprised she actually did it as she removed her hands. Buffy opened her eyes to look at them. She sat up with a start and looked at Kali, with a confused expression on her face and then turned to Spike.

"What happened?" She wondered and Spike smiled as he enveloped Buffy in a hug, kissing her hair.

"God, Buffy. I was so afraid that I was going to lose you." He said into her neck and she rubbed his back in comfort. She then remembered what happened as she looked at Kali.

"You tried to kill me." She said and Spike pulled out of the hug to look at Kali also. She only stood up and moved away from them.

"I'll just go." She said as she turned to walk away, when Spike got up to stop her.

"I think you forgot about something." He told her and Kali nodded as she walked over to Spike and touched his head. She closed her eyes and Spike was once again surrounded by a bright light. He felt a little dizzy when Kali pulled away, but he remembered everything. He remembered seeing Buffy dancing in the Bronze the night they met. He remembered terrorizing her on Parent Teacher Night. He remembered falling in love with her. He remembered the fight with Glory and how he saved the world. He then glared at Kali. "I don't want to see you here again." Was all he said and Kali nodded as she then vanished before his eyes. Spike sighed in relief and turned back to Buffy, who was just standing up. He went to help her. "Are you alright, love?" He asked with concern in his voice and she nodded.

"Yeah, do you remember now?" Spike smiled as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I remember everything. She won't be bothering us anymore. Come on, let's get you home." He said as he helped her walk out of the alley and back to the Summers house.

* * *

Buffy checked on Dawn to see that she was still sleeping. She then headed back to her room, where she found Spike laying on her bed. She smiled as she lay down next to him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You had me bloody terrified tonight, Buffy. You shouldn't have followed me." He said and Buffy looked up at him. 

"You should have known that I wouldn't stay away. I couldn't let you go alone. Did you have to kiss her though?" She said with a pout and Spike smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry about that, love. I didn't enjoy it." Buffy knew he was telling the truth as she laid her head back on his chest. They were both quiet after that, until Buffy broke the silence again a few minutes later.

"I love you." She whispered as she started to feel herself doze off. Spike smiled and looked at his angel, who was now sleeping peacefully next to him.

"I love you, too." He replied as he kissed the top of her head and then joined her in slumber.

* * *

Buffy woke up alone the next morning and headed downstairs to see that Spike was in the kitchen with Dawn and they were both making breakfast. She smiled at the display. Spike noticed her there and gave her a smile also. Dawn then looked at her sister. "Spike told me what happened last night. Isn't it great that he has his memory back now?" Dawn asked and Buffy nodded as she wondered exactly what Spike told her. Spike noticed the look on her face and decided to explain. 

"I told her that we found the demon last night and that you killed him, which of course brought my memories back. She was bloody amazing, too." Spike said as he looked at Dawn and Buffy smiled again when she realized that Spike left out the part about her getting stabbed. She figured that Dawn didn't need to know about that. Xander and Willow then walked in the back door, without knocking of course.

"Hey, guys. We heard from Giles. He should be back in a few days." Willow said and Buffy smiled at that. She missed having Giles around. He was traveling a lot more these days and she didn't get to see him as much. Xander looked at Spike and raised his eyebrows when he saw the vampire cooking. Buffy noticed the look.

"Spike remembers everything now." She said to Xander and he looked a little disappointed, but he didn't say anything about it. Willow smiled again as she looked at Spike.

"It's good to have you back with us." She told him and he smiled at her. He always did like the red head.

"Glad to be back." He replied and they were all quiet after that, until Xander clapped his hands suddenly.

"Okay, who's up for another movie night?" He said and the girls groaned.

"Fine, but we'll let Spike choose this time." Buffy said as she gave her boyfriend a smile and he smiled back at her. Xander sighed and figured he was in for another chick flick, since Spike would never side with him. Spike pretended to think it over and then looked at Xander.

"I think I'm in the mood for an action movie." Spike told them and Xander smiled this time as the girls groaned again. He then patted Spike on the back.

"That's my man." He said and noticed the strange looks he was getting. He cleared his throat. "I just mean it's great to have you back to your old self." He stated and Spike rolled his eyes. Buffy shook her head and figured that she could handle watching an action movie this time, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She realized that she didn't care as she looked at her vampire. It was just great to have him back.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Spike, don't you think we should be patrolling right now?" Buffy asked as Spike continued to trail kisses down her neck. They were in the cemetery and got a little distracted. Spike pulled away to look at her.

"I like my way of patrolling better." He said as he went back to kissing her neck. Buffy let out a moan and decided to be the strong one and pull away from him. Spike gave her a pout at the loss of contact and she shook her head.

"That won't work on me, mister. I didn't patrol last night because we were busy doing...other stuff. I'm going to do my job tonight." She said with her resolve face and Spike sighed.

"You really know how to spoil a bloke's fun." He stated and she smiled as she pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"I'll make it up to you later." She whispered and Spike had a smile on his face this time.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." He replied and Buffy nodded as they got back to patrolling. Spike didn't even know why she bothered that night anyway. There seemed to be no demon's around.

* * *

It wouldn't be the first time Spike was wrong as he dodged the demon's fist. Buffy kicked the demon and he growled as he turned on her. She grabbed her stake and plunged it into his eye. She knew it wouldn't do much damage, but it would at least hurt like hell. The demon yelled this time as he pulled the stake out of his eye and threw it on the ground. Buffy couldn't get to it, when the demon's fist then knocked her to the ground also. Spike came up behind the demon and punched him in the head. The demon then grabbed Spike and lifted him off of the ground. Spike tried to get himself loose, when the demon threw him into a nearby tombstone and caused him to hit his head. Buffy got up at that moment and attacked the demon. She grabbed for the stake and when the demon was distracted, she plunged it into his heart. The demon screamed and Buffy watched as he fell to the ground and then dissolved into green slime. She cringed at the sight. "Well, that was disgusting." She said to herself and then went over to where Spike was still laying on the ground. She helped him up and he rubbed his head. "You okay?" She asked as he looked at her with raised eyebrows. 

"Who are you?" He wondered and Buffy's eyes grew big as she let out a groan.

"No, this can't be happening to me again." She said and then noticed the smile on Spike's face. "Oh, you are so dead." She told him and his smile grew bigger.

"Well, you're right about that." He stated with a smirk.

"You're going to be even deader." Spike held his hands in the air.

"I was only kidding, Slayer. Just remember how much you love me." He said and Buffy glared at him.

"Yeah, let me show you how much." She replied and Spike didn't like the look she was giving him. He then took off running and she ran after him. "You're not getting away from me that easily." She said as she picked up speed and then tackled him to the ground. She sat on top of him and pinned his arms above his head. He gave her a smile.

"Is this supposed to be my punishment?" He asked her and she smiled as she attacked his lips in a passionate kiss. She heard him moan and that was when she decided to pull away. He frowned up at her.

"See you at home." She replied as she got off of him and took off running toward her house. Spike growled as he got up and went after her.

"You're going to get it now, Slayer." He stated as he followed Buffy to her house. He chased her inside and then up the stairs. Their laughter could be heard by the other occupants in the house and Dawn rolled her eyes as she looked at Willow.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I have a feeling they're gonna be loud." Dawn told her and Willow nodded in agreement. They then heard a crash come from upstairs.

"Okay, now is good." Willow said and Dawn agreed as she grabbed her bag that she already had packed and walked out of the house with Willow.

* * *

Buffy and Spike were both breathing heavily, even though he didn't really need to. They were laying together on the floor, with a blanket over them. "We missed the bed." Buffy panted and Spike smiled as he looked at her. 

"Lucky for the bed." He replied and placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead. "We can move up there if you want." He told her and Buffy thought about it.

"That's the plan. As soon as my legs start working." She said with a smile and Spike smiled in return.

"You were amazing." He told her suddenly serious and she looked up at him.

"You got the job done yourself." He smiled again and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She then rested her head on his chest. "Right now, I just wanna sleep. I don't even care if I do it on the floor." She said as Spike ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you." He whispered with so much emotion in his voice and Buffy looked at him again.

"I love you, too." She replied and he then had a huge smile on his face.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." He said and Buffy ran her fingers over his chest.

"I'll keep saying it until you do." She stated and Spike kissed her again as they both lay down and tried to make themselves more comfortable. "Just promise me one thing." Buffy said and Spike waited for her to finish. "Just promise that no matter what happens, you won't leave me." Spike looked into her eyes.

"I promise I'll never leave you. You're stuck with me." He told her with a smile and she smiled also as she rested her head back on his chest.

"I could live with that." She whispered as she soon fell asleep. Spike watched her for a while longer. He then closed his eyes and let sleep claim him, with thoughts of his beautiful Slayer in his head.

**The End**

Well, that's all she wrote. Just a short and sweet story. I'm all about the sweet Spuffy goodness. I'm working on two new stories at the moment, so this is definitely not the last of me. I'm not sure how long it would be before I post again though. Thanks to everyone that reviewed this. I'm glad you guys liked it!


End file.
